Force-Man
Force-Man is a Robot constructed by Dr. Cossack to research the emotions that separate humans and Robots. Strong-willed in the face of any opposition the world offers, he wanders abroad to do his research. Physical Appearance Force-Man has a tall, slender build, most of which is colored a light blue, like that of the sky in the morning. His head, arms, boots, and a single stripe in the middle of his torso have an even lighter variation of that; however, his legs and mouthplate bear the darker, "morning sky-like" color. Unlike many Robot Masters, he bears glowing white eyes, and his unusually small hands seem to be glowing. Weapons/Abilities Force-Man has an excessive amount of battery charge, and utilizes it in his arsenal of pure-energy attacks. His Force Blaster, similar in design to a standard-issue Plasma Pistol, fires weak energy bolts in volleys of five. The rest of his attacks channel from his hands—the first of which, Brute Force, involves slamming both fists into the floor and forming a wave of spikes that shoot up and down from the ground. The attack forms directly in front of and directly behind Force-Man, and continues until it connects with a wall or dissipates. The second attack, his Force Push, has him hold his hands out to either side and shove his opponents away with a blast of energy. The third—and easily his most dangerous—has him strike a firing pose with both hands, and a segment of a Force Beam blasts forward from his hands. The deadly laser beam does ridiculous amounts of damage on contact and moves quickly, but a prepared opponent will have no trouble dodging it, and it takes a moment to prepare firing it. The three attacks are color-coded in a fashion: before using Brute Force, Force-Man's hands glow white; before Force Push, bright blue; and before firing a Force Beam, bright yellow. Force-Man's obtained weapon is the Force Push. Throwing their hands out to either side, the wielder shoves foes away with a blast of energy. Nearby foes will be briefly dazed and confused, and closer ones will be pushed away. Personality Wizened and sage-like, Force-Man is slow to do anything, least of all anger. He holds the actions and events that give Robots their "spirit" in the highest regards; the only trouble being, he is not exactly certain what those actions are. He spends most of his time in solitude and appears to dislike large amounts of people and industrialization, but is capable of tolerating both in small doses. He reveres Mega Man and Duo for the power of their spirits, but is ultimately unsure whose spirit is stronger. Backstory Force-Man was constructed by Dr. Cossack some time after the events of Mega Man 8. In light of recent events, he pondered what separated the normal Robot from such "spirited" Robots as Mega Man and Duo. Force-Man was built to research—and harness, if he could—that Robotic spirit. Force-Man attempted to conduct his research in close proximity to other Robots, but he soon found the industrial atmosphere oppressive, and requested to continue his research abroad. Cossack agreed, as long as he continued to keep him updated on his studies. Force-Man now wanders as he pleases, most of the time in complete seclusion. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Unlike most of my Robots, who were built solely to explore a unique concept, Force-Man came about from a discussion with other Mega Man fans. I noticed that many people misnamed the Force Beams—large, speedy yellow laser beams that appeared in Quick-Man's stage in Mega Man 2 and killed Mega Man instantly on contact—as "Quick Beams," likely to match their respective Robot Master's name and because they forced the player to be very quick indeed. However, the conversation got me thinking about if the Robot Master was Force-Man instead of Quick-Man. Of course, me being me, it developed into its own character. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters